futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Shui Chinaball
New Malayan Republicball Republic of Canadaball New USAball Japanese Federationball Mexican Federationball Central American Unionball Romanian Unionball Bulgarian Federationball New Polish Republicball Scandinavian Empireball Great Austria-Hungaryball Italian Unionball Greater Germanyball New Franceball Spanish-Portuguese Unionball Third British Empireball Hirotaka Japanball Thai Federationball United Philippinesball Indian Unionball Ahmadani Pakistanball New Ba'athist Syriaball Khomeinist Iranball Greater Palestineball Great Australiaball Zealand Empireball Islamic Republic of Egyptball Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball United African Republicball State of Colombiaball Bolivian Confederate Statesball Brazillian Federationball Uruguay Democratic Republicball Argentinian Unionball Chilean Stateball British Republicball Ergenekon Turkeyball|intospace = yep|food = dim sum, roast duck, dumplings, noodles, rice, Hot pot, big white rabbit candy|bork = 水水 (Water Water)|enemies = Nazi idiot Newer Israelcube Aliens! Alien shitbags Stay away from our planet Stay away from the middle east! Evil Burmese Fake And Violent Muslim Imperialist Netherlandsball XIAMEN AIRPORT NEVER FORGET!!! Hazar Ottoman Empireball DISGUSTANG DISGUSTANG V2|reality = Greater China|font-size = 20|personality = Friendly Evil (only to aliens)|type = Chinese|hates = STORM, Aliens, Vegans, Monikaist Scum|affiliation = Beijing Alliance|caption = Im not Fucking Mengjiang|capital = Beijing|likes = Chinese Culture, China, Chinese People, Trading, prosecuting trash religions|predecessor = Kung Chinaball|nativename = 水中国|notes = Has a strange economic type where the prices are controlled by the government but the stores and companies are mostly owned by the population (things like electricity and healthcare are dealt with by the government)}}Is a future form of China that will come after Kung. History After many years after Kung, China entered a new era that was named Shui. Military Vehicles Land Forces: X-23 plasma tank: A Tank with 2 100mm plasma cannons mounted onto a single turret and 3 laser guns. It runs on 4 tracks instead of 2 S-80 Light tank: A small tank with a 50mm high angle laser cannon mounted on its turret. type 88f APC: An APC with a mounted mini gun and a railgun to shred infantry while blowing up tanks. Naval Vehicles: type 120 corvette: A small ship with an 8 cell vertical launch system, 1 CIWS and a 76mm laser gun. Huanghe Class frigate: A Frigate with a 40 cell vertical launch system, 2 CIWS and 2 76mm railguns. Chang Jiang Class destroyer: A ship armed with 2 30 cell vertical launch systems, 2 CIWS and 2 127mm railguns Yulin Class Destroyer: A bit bigger than the Chang Jiang. It has 70 missile cells, 2 4 tubed torpedo launchers, 2 CIWS and a 150 mm laser cannon. Chongqing class light cruiser: this ship is armed with 3 30 cell vertical launch systems, 3 CIWS and 3 150 twin railgun turrets. Shenzhen class heavy cruiser: This warship comes with 2 64 cell vertical launch systems, 4 CIWS and 4 210 mm plasma cannons. Relationships Friends New Malayan Republicball - A good friend, he helps me beat the Martians. Republic of Canadaball - My maple friend. I think he eats too much tho. New USAball- Canada's brother, we are good trading partners. Neutral Kung Chinaball - My dad, he was nice. Enemies Nazi Japanball - STAY AWAY FROM XIAMEN YOU FUCKING NAZI PIGDOG!!!!!!!!!! ''' Luckily my planes ran you over. Alaxid Empireball - '''FUCK YOU YOU LITTLE ALIEN PIGDOG, GO BURN IN THE SUN, I WILL MASSACRE YOUR KIND FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT!!! Monikaismball - gay religion for weebs. I WILL TAKE YOUR FUCKING GAY MACHINES AND THROW THEM INTO THE MARIANA TRENCH WITH YOU!!!!! Gachaismball - Monika but worse, I will launch him into a neutron star instead lol Regions * Guangxi- Capital is Nanning, Guangxi is often a place where there are a lot of Vietnamese and Lao immigrants, riots and ethnic tensions are high there, Guangxi is also a province which produces large amounts of crops. * Ningxia- Capital is Yinchuan, Ningxia is a place where many minorities in China live, Ningxia and neignbouring Gansu has large numbers of Chinese Anti-Alien bases, and most spices originate from here. * Gansu, Capital is Lanzhou, Similar to Ningxia, but Gansu has more minorities living in the province, and Gansu has the International Anti-Alien Base, which is in Lanzhou, the base often shoots bombing raids to aliens and kills them. * Qinghai, Capital is Xining, Qinghai is one of the most dangerous provinces in China, where there are Ottoman backed Extremist Muslim groups from Xinjiang, Buddhist Extremists from Mainland China, and a large amount of Bombs, Mines, Dead Bodies and Chinese Soldiers are there, after the Ottomans have fell, China destroyed the extremist groups are secured Qinghai. * Sichuan, Capital is Chengdu, Sichuan is politically an unstable state, a very unstable state, because of the conflicts in Qinghai in the North and the Clashes between Myanmar and China in Yunnan, at the South. China stabilized it later on. * Yunnan, Capital is Kunming. Yunnan is a state similar to Qinghai, Very Unstable due to the border clashes with Myanmar. Yunnan is often strike with missile attacks and bombing raids. * Hebei, Capital is Beijing, Hebei is the most important State in China because it has the capital of China, wich is Beijing. And is also a very important state of culture also. Beijing is one of the most developed cities in China. * Shanxi, Capital is Xi An, A very important cultural site because in holds the Terracota Army and the grave of Qin Shi Huang is located there. * Chongqing, Capital is Chongqing, Chongqing is also a state full of different cultures and has beautiful terrains and views. * Guizhou, * Guangxi * Hainan * Hunan * Hubei * Anhui * Henan * Shaanxi * Taiwan * Fujian, * Zhejiang * Jiangsu * Shandong * Hanguo, Capital is Seoul, formerly known as Korea. * Guangdong * Uyghur * Tibet * Yuan * Qing National Idealogy *Social Democracy *Jiang Heavenlism (Basically Socialism combine with Capitalism.) *Tridemism *Market Socialism *Dengism *Secularism *Anti-Racism *Anti-Zionism *Anti-Fascist Has an economy with some traits from capitalism (ex. Private property, private industry) and socialism ( Government controlled prices, etc.) basically all other traits come from socialism. Gallery .]] ]] Category:Chinaball Category:Male Category:Asia Category:Eastern Asia Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Mongoliaball Category:Islam Category:Buddhist Category:Taoism Category:Anti-Alien Category:Pages that cuss Category:Anti-Monikaism Category:Anti-Gachaism